


Atem

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз, прикованный к креслу, уже позабыл, что значит чувствовать кожей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atem

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2519819).

Вода стачивает камень, а время лечит.  
Он ворошил воспоминания слишком долго, чтобы принять истину, едва её осознав. Он запутался, не зная, что и кто нужен ему, и цеплялся за призраки ушедших товарищей, как за последнюю надежду. Одни погибли, другие в нём и его советах больше не нуждались.  
ㅡ Чарльз.  
Мягкий, вкрадчивый голос заставил его вздрогнуть и поднять глаза.  
ㅡ Да, Эрик?  
Его единственный друг. Он вернулся туда, где должен быть, спустя десятки лет, проведённые в изоляции. Это время вряд ли пошло ему на пользу, лишь чётче проявив в сознании детские страхи и взрослые смятения, оголёнными проводами оказавшиеся у всех на виду. Но он вернулся, освобождённый из своего злоключения, вернулся насильно, не готовый к встрече и самому возвращению, вернулся, несмотря на глухой удар в лицо.  
Эрик снова оказался дома, которого у него никогда не было, в своей комнате, где почти никогда не спал. Эрик заполнил собой пустоты его души, заткнул нескончаемый поток брани отчаянным поцелуем, и поставил на стол в кабинете старые деревянные шахматы, которые унёс с собой сентиментальным воспоминанием, поклявшись никогда не переступать порог поместья по своей воле.  
Они приняли друг друга, решив, наконец, неразрешимую, казалось бы, головоломку, над которой раздумывали все эти годы. Эрик остался.  
По своей воле.  
ㅡ Я могу проводить тебя в спальню, если ты устал.  
Он покачал головой, отрывистым движением откидывая со лба непослушные волосы, что давно пора обстричь и вернуть себе подобающий профессору вид.  
ㅡ Нет, я хочу посидеть ещё.  
Он отвёл блестящий взгляд в сторону, пряча кривую улыбку.  
Посидеть ещё.  
Пуля, рикошетом отлетевшая в позвоночник, навсегда решила судьбу Чарльза Ксавье, и лишила его возможности когда-либо стоять и ходить, приковала к инвалидному креслу.  
Прошло больше десяти лет, но он так и не смог справиться со страхом, что его смогут принять инвалидом. Что Эрик сможет принять его таким.  
Поначалу Чарльз во всём винил именно Эрика, его безудержное желание отомстить, его непокорный характер, его ненависть к подчинению в принципе.  
Затем он простил его.  
Чарльз следил за жизнью Эрика Леншерра, он видел немало плакатов, требующих освободить Магнето, перечитал на десятки раз каждую газетную статью, накопил тысячи номеров, плотными стопками пылящиеся в шкафу. Но никогда, никогда за десять лет он не осмелился влезть в голову Эрика, боясь узнать, что не нужен больше. Жить в страхе, неведении не так больно, как знать наверняка, и пытаться продолжать жить, когда смысла нет и вовсе. Пристыженный собственным поведением, жалкий, одинокий, опустившийся на дно, Чарльз никогда не рассчитывал вернуться к жизни, какой жил до Кубы.  
Сейчас Чарльз лишь насмехался над собой и креслом, но по-прежнему прятал за этими усмешками всё тот же страх, отчаяние и боль.  
ㅡ Эрик, подай мне плед, пожалуйста.  
Его потемневший от боли взгляд скользнул бегло по фигуре, теряющейся в полумраке комнаты. Он видел в старом друге и враге такого же призрака прошлого, и знал, что если он, Чарльз, моргнёт, то это наваждение исчезнет.  
Дыхание Эрика рядом с его лицом заставило Чарльза вновь вздрогнуть. Они стали много молчать вечерами, погружённые в свои раздумья, но Чарльз больше не осуждал Эрика и испытывал благодарность за то, что тот всё ещё рядом.  
Эрик накрыл его ноги клетчатым пледом, аккуратным движением расправил складки.  
ㅡ Хочешь ещё вина?  
ㅡ Нет, Эрик, просто побудь со мной ещё немного. Если хочешь.  
Голос Чарльза дрогнул. Он знал, что Эрика не нужно просить, но просил каждый раз, давая его свободолюбию возможность выбрать. Остаться или уйти вновь.  
Эрик занял своё место рядом и закинул ногу на ногу. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и протянул к Чарльзу руку, чтобы сжать привычным жестом его пальцы.  
Чарльз зажмурился на мгновение, не в силах сдержать предательские слёзы, зная, что Эрик смотрит в другую сторону, любуясь игрой огня в камине. Прошло так много времени, а каждое прикосновение жгло кожу, словно раскалённый металл.  
Эрик опустил ладонь ниже, бездумно остановливаясь на колене. Это движение, любимое Чарльзом с давних пор, ударило его под дых.  
Чарльз откинул голову на подушку, не открывая глаз.  
Тяжесть ладони Эрика, какая она? Отличается ли это ощущение от тех, которыми он окутывал его ежедневно? Рука Эрика, тёплая и несколько грубая из-за того, что он не надевает перчатки на осеннем ветру, скользящая по его предплечью, какова она на колене?  
Сквозь влажные ресницы он следил за Эриком, который нежно касался его через толстый слой шерстяного пледа. Странно, он до сих пор различал холод и жар, отчётливо помнил реакцию на смену температур, но едва был в состоянии представить чужие прикосновения к его ногам. А помнил ли он свои? Пальцы, пробегающиеся по коже, когда он надевал брюки. Приятная прохлада подклада, контрастная теплу ткани, тяжесть собственных рук в карманах. Казалось, это было только вчера, но сегодняшние прикосновения не несли никакой информации, кроме отчаяния и безмолвия.  
Эрик неожиданно сполз с кресла и опустился на колени перед Чарльзом, закрывая своей спиной камин. Погружённый в темноту, он заставил Чарльза сглотнуть и обратить всё тот же влажный взгляд к знакомому до боли лицу.  
ㅡ Эрик, что ты…  
Тот не ответил, чуть качая головой. Его пальцы, должно быть, тёплые, неизменно ласковые, скользнули по икрам, сжали ткань пледа и брюк. Эрик, не отводя внимательных глаз от лица Чарльза, обнял его ноги, прижимаясь к ним грудью, и медленно опустил голову тому на колени.  
ㅡ Эрик…  
Чарльз шумно выдохнул, рваным движением зарываясь в волосах.  
С их первой за десятки лет встречи прошло всего несколько дней ㅡ потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы принять друг друга, вновь коснуться ㅡ робко, боязливо ㅡ обжигающей кожи. Словно впервые, они смотрели друг на друга, не находя слов и тем для разговоров, понимая, что им предстоит сказать слишком многое, так, что просто-напросто не хватит времени.  
Но не сейчас.

Эрик нахмурился, осторожно поднял голову, поймал ладонь Чарльза и прижался к внутренней стороне горячими губами, всматриваясь в непроницаемую синеву влажного взгляда.  
Вернувшись в особняк, школу Ксавье, Эрик знал, что здесь ничего не изменилось. Все вещи в его комнате остались на тех местах, куда он сам их поставил, не было даже годовалого слоя пыли, тряпок на мебели. Единственное, что не вписывалось в интерьер педантичного Лэншерра, ㅡ брошенная возле кровати чёрная водолазка, будто оставленная в спешке, и скомканное покрывало, словно там кто-то только что лежал.  
Эрик не знал, что Чарльз часто бывал в его комнате и перебирал фотографии, забытые или оставленные специально ㅡ Чарльз улыбался и был счастлив на них, обнимая Эрика, стоящего рядом, за плечи. На снимках были все те, кто погиб или оставил школу и Чарльза, приняв сторону Эрика, его идеи и принципы, куда более жестокие и беспощадные. Приходил ли Чарльз в эту комнату среди ночи, не помня как, падал ли беспомощно с кресла на пол, возвращаясь осознано, но в его руках всегда оказывалась водолазка Эрика, пахнущая терпкими духами, на которую Чарльз ронял горькие слёзы и в которую зарывался лицом.  
Чарльз пожертвовал собой, сделал добровольный выбор: остаться и дать Эрику уйти. Эрик же никогда не знал, что значит жертвовать, испытав лишь в раннем возрасте горечь утраты ㅡ у него насильно забрали то, что он любил, чтобы затем Эрик поступил точно также с тем, кто был ему дорог. Он так и не понял в чём разница между жертвой и потерей даже спустя года.

Чарльз осторожно высвободил ладони, осторожно кладя их Эрику на щёки, и погладил подушечками пальцев. Он улыбнулся украдкой, не чувствуя больше той боли, сковавшей изнутри железным прутом, и слышал каждую мысль Эрика.  
Дело вовсе не во времени; оно не лечит, а притупляет эмоции. Десятки лет не меняют ничего, переполняя весы отчаяния.  
Лечат руки, не дающие вырваться и уйти, отвернуться. Лечит молчание над ухом, еле различимое дыхание ㅡ горячее, родное.  
Тяжесть ладоней Эрика на его коленях, приятная, греющая лучше шерстяного пледа; скользящие по бледной коже, они обжигают, заставляя дрожать. Его мягкие губы, влажный язык, оставляющие после себя следы, осязались лишь чётче на остром колене.  
ㅡ Пойдём, я уложу тебя.  
Чарльз молча кивнул и сжал подлокотники кресла. Сердце его снова ожило, забилось в бешеном ритме, слёзы высохли на щеках, позволяя дышать полной грудью. Он потянулся к Эрику, обхватил за шею: доверился ему, открылся ему вновь, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела его жар, растворяясь в нём.  
Руки Эрика, сильные, ласковые.  
Чарльз больше не чувствовал страха быть отвергнутым.  
Он вспомнил.


End file.
